I just don't love you anymore
by loves-Boy-Slash
Summary: Pairing: Jc Chasez / Chase Crawford  Featuring Nick Carter   Summary: Just tell me the truth, That's all I want to hear.


"I love you" Chase whispers while laying in the dark, A cigarette hanging from between his fingertips.

"No you don't" JC imminently replies back.

"How can you say I don't love you" Chase whispers, His voice sounding hurt much like his heart.

"Because you never tell me so" JC stats while staring towards Chase.

JC begins coughing from inhaling the cigarette smoke that was filling up the small hotel room.

"I'm telling you now, I love you.." Chase replies.

"Can you put out the cigarette, Your killing me here." JC asks.

Chase stares over at the window before heading towards it, He opens the window up roughly making a loud banging noise.

JC looks down towards the floor, Occasionally glazing up to look over at Chase.

Chase takes one last puff off his cigarette before tossing it out the window.

Chase walks over to JC, Pulling him down on the bed.

"How can I get you to believe me" Chase whispers.

JC smirks "I don't know but this could be a good start."

They lay down in each others arms, Hearing the rain fall down outside forcing everyone back in to the confides of their homes.

"I do love you, I may not always be here,..." Chase gets choked up and stops letting himself catch his breath before starting over.

"I might not always be here when you need me but I am in love with you, I love you and I think about you every minute that I'm away from you."

JC listens but he couldn't get that afternoon's phone call, The thing that had turned this whole thing over out of his mind.

"Listen Chase, You don't love me, You love my presence, Being here with you so you won't be alone." JC watches and waits for Chase's reaction.

Chase gets up and walks out the door.

JC stares dumbfounded, If anything was gonna happen he didn't think it would have been Chase walking out the door.

JC runs out the door after him.

"Chase!, Wait"

JC runs and catches up with him, Grabbing his arm stopping him from entering the train station.

"What, You got what you wanted, I'm leaving." Chase yells.

"I don't love you, That is what you say, What you think, SO if I don't love you then why should I stay right?." Chase asks.

JC looks down, The rain was beginning to let up but their fight was far from over.

"Look I'm sorry about what I said, If you love me then you do, I just don't feel loved by you.

You go out leaving me for weeks on end not calling and then this afternoon.."

"Oh god NOT THAT STUPID PHONE CALL AGAIN, I TOLD YOU IT WAS NOTHING, IT CAME FROM A MOVIE WE WERE WATCHING ALRIGHT!" Chase shouts, Making a few passer-byers turn around and stare.

"A movie, Well that actor must have sounded just like you then huh." JC venomously asks.

They stand not speaking not even looking up at one another, Just waiting for the other to say something, Anything.

"Look all I know is I called you and when you or whomever picked up the phone all I heard was hard breathing and moaning,

Now I just wanna be told the truth not that it was some movie cause I'm not that stupid to fall for it." JC says.

Chase wipes raindrops from off his forehead "You wanna know the truth... alright."

Chase looks up over at the benches where a few people were taking a seat at and nods his head.

"What are you doing." JC asks while staring intently over at a young man in his early twenty's who had just gotten up and was now suddenly walking over to where they stood.

JC was hoping that it wasn't, Just someone who was gonna walk on by but when the young man stopped by Chase's side JC then realized what was gonna happen..

"This is Nick, I was with him earlier today, That's who picked up the phone.. " Chase stood painfully fine,

Like what he was referring to was nothing but a friend not a secret lover.

JC knew Chase didn't feel the same as he had but he didn't know that this was how it would end,

Him feeling heartbroken and betrayed.

"I am sorry,... Your right about it all, Everything. I don't love you, I never have, It was for sex." Chase truthfully stats, So numb uncaring. Here he was spitting out the truth like I wanted but he was so cold while speaking, I could barely comprehend what was being said to me, It was so unbelievable, Not at all how I thought this would go down.

JC wants to fall back, His feet were wobbly and his head felt dizzy.

JC watches Chase turn away from him much like a stranger would and walk off hand in hand with this young blonde, blue eyed bombshell by the name Nick Carter.

The end.

Please comment.

AN: I'm not sure if putting the bombshell part was really a good idea since usually that word is used for women but it just sounded good, I hope no one has any disagreements with it being in there, IF you can think of something else I'd gladly switch it out with your word or phrase.


End file.
